


Unexpected Results

by missema



Series: Njema in Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anger, F/M, Retribution, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Njema the Dovahkiin steals from Farengar Secret-Fire, and he retaliates by sending thugs after her.  Incensed, she makes it back to Dragonsreach with only revenge on her mind.  Her plans don't go quite as expected once she confronts Farengar, much to his delight.<br/>A light dusting of revenge/anger mixed with PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Results

"Did you want to buy something else, or maybe talk about dragons. I bet you've seen a lot since you first came here." Farengar Secret-Fire was babbling, made extremely nervous by the sight of the angry Dragonborn women in front of him.

It hadn't been personal, but when she stole his key, he'd been outraged. It wasn't even as if she'd been good at it, simply pocketing the item right in front of him and waltzing out of Dragonsreach as if it was hers. Even the Dragonborn didn't have the right to just take, and so he did what he would have done for anyone that dared to transgress against him.

That she was standing here, practically breathing fire in front of him, made him realize how wrong he'd been to go the normal route with her. He knew that the hired thugs he'd sent against her were dead, otherwise she wouldn't be standing in front of him, looking more dragon than woman.

Njema was pretty, dark for a Breton, her hair and skin looked more like a Redguard, but her slight figure betrayed her ancestry, as did the tales of her prowess with magic. She was powerful, and she had the passionate temperament common to her people, a combination that Farengar would normally find alluring.

"Wait, Dragonborn, I can explain." He said, raising up his hands in surrender as she closed in on him. "You stole my things - it's a standard retaliation. I shouldn't have to explain to you how Skyrim works." His voice turned haughty and he regained the confidently aloof manner he used as a cloak in dealing with the denizens of Whiterun. It usually worked, people backed away from him, thinking him intelligent and arrogant, leaving him to the work that drove him. But she wasn't fooled, he could feel it in her stare.

"Farengar, I apologize." Njema said stiffly. An apology hadn't been what he was expecting, not after she so brazenly lifted his property, then came back intent on killing him. "But I think you and I still have a score to settle." Her mouth quirked up in the corner as she said it, and he readied his powers for battle.

She surprised him, instead of drawing on her own magicka, she pulled down the magic enhancing hood she always wore, uncovering her dusty black hair, it was long and slightly dirty but beautiful. It framed her pretty face, bringing out the pouty wide lips and dark eyes. Farengar chanced a smile at her, and the Dragonborn smiled back, hers projecting an intent that he had yet to work out.

"Whatever you want..." He trailed off, idly promising anything as an unwelcome desire began to stir within him.

Slowly, he watched her hands start to unbuckle her armor. Nimble fingers took off the studded leather, discarding it piece by piece as she walked towards the antechamber with his bed. Sex, was this just about sex? he wondered, his body flushing with ready heat at the very thought.

Seduction had never been a particular skill of his, but Farengar wasn't new to the experience. He followed the beguiling creature, his own fingers fumbling with his robes, eyes watching her figure as she exposed more and more skin to him. By the time she'd settled on his bed, she was down to her very underclothes, and he turned the key in the door, locking them both in.

"Make it up to me Farengar. Punish me for what I did, and I promise I'll do the same to you." She cooed at him.

The words were enough to send him over the edge, and he launched himself toward her, tripping out of his robes as he did. Lips met her skin as he kissed her jaw, a line of burning heat searing her skin as he pressed himself against her. Just touching his bare flesh to hers felt electric and he could feel her hands clawing at his back as she panted in his ear.

She kissed like a demon, her mouth finally clamping down on his, rough and bruising. Moaning, she wriggled underneath him, repositioning herself. He didn't give the shift much thought until her hand went to his groin, disrobing him of the last bits of his clothing. When he'd kicked off his underclothes, she grasped his cock in her hand, her tough hand stroking it.

He gasped into her mouth, breaking their kiss. The heat of her hands combined with her rough touches was overwhelming, and he decided to put her words into action, and his fingers reached out to touch her, the tips skimming over the peaks of her breasts. She moaned, and arched her back into his tentative touches, encouraging him. Abandoning all caution, he bent his head to take one in his mouth, the stiff end of her breast an invitation he couldn't continue to ignore.

" _Farengar_." His name came out in a breathy moan as he suckled at her, long, languid strokes with his tongue teasing her nipple. The hands that had been stroking his manhood had come to a stop as she focused on her pleasure, but he didn't mind, hearing her whimpering his name was ensuring his continued excitement.

The powerful Dragonborn was here, in his chambers and writhing beneath his mouth. Thinking thoughts like that were almost enough to make him spend before he even had the pleasure of delving into her, so he pulled back and concentrated on her body. Moving his tongue to the other nipple, he flicked at it before taking the whole of it into his mouth and sucking again. His fingers dragged over her skin and he dipped them between her legs, surprised at the extent of her wetness.

"All for me, Dragonborn?" He asked, plunging a finger into the slick heat between her legs. "I'm flattered."

She growled, a low, primal noise as he pushed his finger inside of her. By the Eight, she was so tight, he could feel her clenching around his finger.

"Farengar, please." Njema moaned, and he wasn't sure if she wanted him inside of her, or simply wanted release. He decided that he could be merciful and give her both.

Slippery fingers worked inside of her as he used his thumb to draw her pearl out of the furrow. He circled it, slowly at first, her moans goading him, her hips trying to grind against the pressure of his hand.

Unexpectedly, she leaned upwards, shifting the position of his hand and he found himself withdrawing, trying to figure out she was doing. It was clear when she kissed him, crashing into him again, heating his blood with feral kisses punctuated with ragged moans. Her hands explored him, running trails all over his body, teasing his nipples, tugging him forward closer to her..

Njema grew more wild as her climax approached, and Farengar watched with delight as she thrashed and moaned, his fingers slipping in and out of her, circling rapidly, inching her towards oblivion. Finally, she crashed, clamping tight around him and bucking, a wild scream that resembled his name pouring from her. Quickly, he withdrew his soaked hand and wrapped it around his cock, moaning at the feeling of her wetness as he stroked himself.

When the edges of her orgasm ebbed, she looked up at him with calmer eyes, and they kissed again, his tongue more aggressive. He was still touching his cock, but it throbbed and ached now, making him nearly incoherent with the need for release. She pushed her hips up in invitation and he gratefully slid into her, both of them crying out as he did. Savage, wild need fueled him, and he began a crisp pace, thrusting his cock in her to the hilt and drawing it almost completely out again on each stroke.

Tighter than a glove around him, she was so warm and perfect, it felt like electric, fizzy sparks were flying through him. He couldn't hold back as he panted her name, driving into her again and again as he called out.

"Njema. Oh Njema." The words were almost lyrical, a litany of passion springing from his lips. She was grinding into him, her hips meeting him on every upstroke, matching his rhythm.

Suddenly, she spasmed again, after he'd hit a spongy, soft spot again and again within her. With her constricting all around his cock, Farengar followed after her, tumbling into an orgasmic abyss as his body responded to hers.

They lay in a sweaty, panting heap on his bed, and he was suddenly aware of how small it was. Certainly not made for two people, and he wondered if it had been his own folly or just a mistake.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked, her voice smaller and quieter now. Farengar opened his eyes, and looked at her.

She'd never stay with him, he knew that. Whatever they had was purely physical, she barely even made conversation with him whenever she came to Whiterun. But he couldn't help but like her, and he liked her a lot more as she lay beside him. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and neck, the best parts of her he could reach without changing position.

"Stay, for as long as you like." He answered finally. "So long as we never try to kill each other again." She giggled softly, the noise nearly musical as it echoed in his small room. "Pleasurable as this was, I thought you were going to hit me with magic before." She laughed harder, and he gave a rough chuckle, amazed at how wrong he'd been.

"Whatever you say, Farengar." She answered, and rolled into his chest, breathing deeply as she drifted towards sleep. He wrapped an arm around her, and closed his own eyes, sleep coming sooner than he would have liked or expected. Darkness enveloped him as thoughts of the perfect, warm body next to his swirled in his mind, laying the path for dreams of Njema.


End file.
